Just Like Kissing My Brother
by Nicole1
Summary: Bones and Booth one shot. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SANTA IN THE SLUSH. Written for the prompt: A fic dealing with the aftermath of that episode


**Just Like Kissing My Brother**

_A/N: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SANTA IN THE SLUSH. I've never written this pairing before so I hope you enjoy it :) This is unbetaed please excuse my errors._

Brennan took a deep breath and tried for the hundredth time that night to forget the feel of her partners lips on hers, his tongue dancing, his breath teasing. It had only been a kiss. Just one kiss. Perhaps a little more than five steamboats worth. She sighed and stopped kidding herself, it had been a damn good kiss. Brennan allowed herself a small smile as she poured a glass of water and headed for her computer. She made it about five steps when her doorbell chimed. She glanced at her watch, it was past midnight.

Before she could even begin to wonder who might be calling at this hour a very familiar voice came from behind the door.

"Bones. It's Booth."

She felt her eyebrows raise in surprise. "What's wrong," she asked as she flung the door open.

Booth flashed his "charm" smile, "Can I come in?"

"Booth it's late."

"Early actually."

He seemed nervous, and it was freezing outside. "Sure. Come on in."

"Thanks." He stepped inside and rubbed his hands together. "How about this weather?"

"Booth...what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" His voice had an edge to it.

"I mean this. Why are you here?"

"I just...I mean can't a man just...I meant partner...oh for god's...look I just wanted to talk that's all. How's your dad?"

Temperance had to fight not to gape at him. She hadn't seen him this flustered since she'd found out about him and Cam. "He's good. He wanted me to thank you again for what you did."

"He knows about that?"

"The tree? Yeah he was there."

"Oh, right, that. Sure. No problem. I wanted to do that for you. For all of you," he added hastily.

Brennan felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, sometimes her partner could be very easy to see through. "Booth are you here to talk about our little kiss?"

He stiffened. "Yes. I just think that it's important that we talk about it. Or things could get..." he let the statement hang.

There was a moment of silence while Booth seemed to be waiting for her to do something. "I'm not going to finish your sentence for you Booth," she blurted

"Bones, will you work with me here! I just don't want things to get awkward."

"I'm not the one who seems to be having issues with this."

He made a noise that sounded like a cross between an ape and lion having an argument before he said, "Like your brother Bones! Come on, what was that? Are you telling me that's how it was for you?"

It took a lot to make Dr Temperance Brennan speechless. This was one of those moments.

"Crap. It looks like I just made things awkward. Sweets would have a party in his pants with this one."

"I don't know what that means Booth, and don't call him that."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before that both got bit by the "let's have a fit of inappropriate giggles" bug.

The laughter lifted the tension out of the room, and things felt almost normal again. "Do you want a drink," she offered.

"I'd love one."

She grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator and found him sitting on her sofa, his jacket draped over his lap. She handed the beer to him and took his coat, hanging it up in her closet. A silent signal that he was welcome to stay for awhile.

Brennan then took a seat next to him and they sat in comfortable silence drinking. Booth spoke up first. "I'm glad you had a good Christmas Temperance."

It was rare he used her first name, he only did that at particularly intimate times. She'd never admit it, but it made her feel warm inside.

"I'm glad you got to spend Christmas with your son."

He smiled. "Me too. He likes you, ya know."

"As far as kids go, he's not entirely unpleasant to be around."

That got her a laugh. Then his face turned serious. "Parker isn't the only one I was glad I got to spend Christmas with."

Her face turned equally serious. "Dad and Russ aren't the only ones I'm glad I got to spend Christmas with."

His dark eyes were burning into hers. It would be so easy to lean in and show him how much she'd enjoyed that kiss.

"Booth, kissing you, it wasn't really like kissing my brother. I'd never kiss my brother like that."

"You have no idea how much of a relief that is to hear." He grinned, moving a little closer.

"I think I have a vague id-"

Her phone rang, and the spell was broken. They both sat up straight and pretended like they hadn't just been entering very dangerous territory. She grabbed her phone, fighting back the irrational annoyance she felt at whoever was on the other end.

It was Cam. There had been a murder. She and Booth were needed at the Jeffersonian. Wake up call indeed.

She filled Booth in, commented on how lucky they were that they'd only each had about half a beer, and got in his car.

"So we're good right?" Booth asked as he started the engine.

"Very." She smiled.

He backed out onto the street and headed towards the highway.

Brennan leaned back and smiled.

"Hey Booth." He glanced over at her. '"You want another piece of gum?"

**Feedback is loved and adored :) Comments keep me alive :)**


End file.
